


We Need More POWAH!!!

by Hittocere (JadeHittocere)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Crack, Enterprise pages for the Captain but gets Captain Slow, Gen, James gets them so lost they end up on the enterprise, Jeremy tries to fly the Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeHittocere/pseuds/Hittocere
Summary: Crack fic imspired by Nu-Trek and Top Gear





	We Need More POWAH!!!

“May, are you sure this is the right way?”  Richard hissed. James was leading him down a random hallway, and they had long since lost Jeremy. 

“No, of course not. Do you have a better idea Hammond?” the taller man answered, he couldn’t believe the trouble the Orangutan had gotten them into now.

“Bridge to Captain, please respond. Bridge to Captain, please respond!” someone sounded  worried.

“Are they talking about you?” Richard asked, James May shook his head.

 

Meanwhile…

Jeremy was quite enjoying himself, he had found the driving instruments of the ‘ship’ they were on. He was chatting with someone on the Bridge of it, a man by the name of Sulu was showing him all sorts of things. 

“Ensign Chekov, stand by to plot course,” the man with the pointy ears spoke, “who are you, and what are you doing on the Bridge of the Enterprise?”  Sulu looked away, guilty expression hidden from the pointy eared man’s view.

“That was rude,” Jeremy answered, “and who are you to be giving orders anyways?” Sulu nudged Jeremy’s elbow none too subtlety.

“That’s Commander Spock, First Officer of the Ship. I would suggest you answer,” Sulu whispered.

“What’s he going to do, through me in the brig?” Jeremy asked.

 

20 minutes later…

 

“Jezza?” Hammond questioned watching the familiar man being escorted somewhere. Jeremy mumbled something, and the Medic that had taken a liking to James  motioned for them to follow.

“Your friend was found on the Bridge mouthing off to Mr. Spock,” a man in a gold shirt announced, “Captain James T. Kirk, and you fellows are?” Richard smiled holding out a hand, which the Captain readily accepted.

“Richard Hammond, and that bloke who looks like a spaniel is James May, aka Captain Slow,” smile widening, “the loud mouth is our colleague, Jeremy Clarkson. We’re the Presenters of BBC’s Top Gear. Oh, and have you seen a man in white romper suit by chance?” May’s eyes widened, meaning he hadn’t noticed the ‘tame’ racing driver following them.

“You mean the Stig’s loose as well, blimey this is bad…”


End file.
